story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Frederik (SoW game)
Frederik (フレデリック Furederikku) is a bachelor in Story of World (game). This bachelor takes care of the cows, chickens, and sheep that are for sale at his family's workshop in Mountain Area. Frederik doesn't work directly behind the counter, so the player will find him wandering around the mountain. Frederik is a regular busy-bee personality. He is typically hard-working and likes to help out his little brother and parents. Black Love Event (Gift) This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of her home, proven that Frederik's name tag on dialogue box at black or further. Frederik will meet the player and asks if she wants a gift that he brought by. If his gift is accepted, Frederik will be happy, and the player takes an Almond. However, if the player rejects Frederik's gift, he will be upset and your relationship with him will go down. ---- Purple Love Event (Request) *Frederik's name tag on his dialogue box is colored purple or further *You have seen the Black Love Event Find Frederik before 12:00. Instead of a regular dialogue, he the player to bring him PB&J for his lunch break. ---- Blue Love Event (Confession) *Frederik's name tag on his dialogue box is colored blue or further *You have seen the Purple Love Event An event will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Then wait until a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 11:00 to trigger the confession. Frederik likes the player very much, and wants to know if she feels the same way. If the player wants to continue her relationship Frederik, the first 4 choices are all appropriate answers that one can give her, and they will become sweethearts. The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Not showing up to meet Frederik or giving her any negative choices will result in losing relationship status. It will take a little while to recover lost XP. ---- Yellow Love Event (Date) *Frederik's name tag on his dialogue box is colored purple or further *You have seen the Blue Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Frederik to go on a date together. Upon waking up in the morning, a phone call will automatically beep. Frederik asks if the player is free for a date. Once his request is accepted, be sure to go to the beach at 16:00. After the player has seen all 4 of Frederik's love events and he accepted the Flower Jewel, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear. After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her own randomly chosen nickname, have them think of another randomly chosen nickname, or enter themselves. The chosen new nickname canot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Frederik will act eager and diligent. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have light brown hair with matching eyes and light skin. The boy's clothing will be colored green whilst the girl's clothing will be colored orange. The same thing will happen if the player marries other Nordic marriage candidates. Black Rival Event *Delight Apartment *18:00 to 21:00 *Not on Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Frederik (Boy Player)/Stefanie (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married As the player walks into the apartment lobby, Stefanie urgently wants to tell them a story. It seems that Frederik was suppose to go sight-seeing with Stefanie but he skipped out on their meeting. Frederik argues that he wasn't told where to meet up, but Stefanie insists that she told him to go to the playground. Frederik says he went to the playground! Stefanie says that Frederik didn't, and he can even ask her father. The playground in Town Plaza? Frederik figured since they were going to go eating at the patisserie, that they would meet at the Food Tower Area. It looks like Frederik and Stefanie had two different ideas as to where they were going to meet up. They apologise to each other and the player for getting stuck in the middle of their argument. ---- Purple Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Frederik (Boy Player)/Stefanie (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married When the player wakes up, Stefanie wants to take Frederik on a date. If the player accepts, he will ask her to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change but Frederik will be okay. This same event happens inverse if the player is female. ---- Blue Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Frederik (Boy Player)/Stefanie (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married If the person is playing as a female character and upon leaving her house in the morning, Stefanie will ask about her relationship with Frederik. Because we are friends, she asks for the player's advice. Encouraging Stefanie will make her relieved, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Ruud himself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male. You must befriend Frederik to a Blue friendship ONLY (not Stefanie), and he will come to your house asking about Stefanie. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Stefanie appears in house but want Frederik to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Frederik's bedroom at FB Workshop *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Frederik (Boy Player)/Stefanie (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Stefanie has brought Frederik a cake as present. Frederik coldly says that he doesn't want anything that Stefanie has baked. With her plan backfiring, she pulls out a Flower Jewel instead. Frederik doesn't seem to want to accept Stefanie's feather, and she becomes upset. Frederik then pulls a Flower Jewel out of his pocket... it's the man that supposed to propose to the girl! Frederik says that he will cook for the both of them forever. Stefanie seems excited to eat all of Frederik's food forever, and eventually accepts. One year after the yellow event, Frederik and Stefanie will have a wedding ceremony. The player will receive a call from either side one day before, asking if you will attend their wedding. The date will be told, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into school auditorium to see Frederik and Stefanie's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. You will attend the rival wedding, and the other guests are the respective families of rival couple (if they have one). After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. After Frederik and Stefanie got married, they will have a daughter named Frederikke, whose name is a form of her father's name. Category:Story of World (game) characters Category:Story of World (game) Bachelors